


[podfic] The Pandora box (comes in two parts)

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: It could be said that Deathmask and Aphrodite originally associated for purely strategic reasons.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask & Pisces Aphrodite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] The Pandora box (comes in two parts)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pandora Box (comes in two parts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604309) by [TerresDeBrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume). 



**Title:** The Pandora box (comes in two parts)

 **Author:** TerresDeBrumes

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Content Notes:** some cisnormative language; canon-typical violence, including grownups hitting kids

 **Reader's Notes:** Thank you, TerresDeBrume, for having blanket permission!  
Today is Aphrodite’s birthday (it’s still the 11th somewhere in the world, right?), so what better day to post my very first Saint Seiya podfic? And the very first Saint Seiya podfic on AO3, as far as I can see! I’m the first, though hopefully not the last.  
I decided to go with the Italian pronunciation of Anchise because we’re both Italian and it seems appropriate (and also I was messing up enough names as it was. I might have forgotten how to say “Pisces” throughout the whole thing and then had to re-record bits. Ops.)  
The cover art participates to the [cover art bingo](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/5546.html) for the square: perspective. 

**Length:** 12:33

 **MP3 download:** right click to download here | alternative link  
  



End file.
